


Road to Rebellion

by Okapifarms



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfiction, Idocrase - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Other, Road to Rebellion, Self-Insert, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okapifarms/pseuds/Okapifarms





	1. Prologue

The alarms blared, the entire complex was glowing with pulsing red lights  
“Prisoner X-103 has escaped, I repeat, Prisoner X-103 has escaped.”  
Idocrase was used to attempted escapes, they happened regularly. Idocrase ran to the prisoner’s cell.  
The destabilization field was active.  
Idocrase checked the control panel  
“It hasn’t been tampered with. How did she escape?...” Idocrase wondered to herself.  
Suddenly, Idocrase felt a large impact on her shoulder, and she fell to the ground. Idocrase looked up to see a familiar green agate, tall and imposing.  
“What are you doing here?! Go find the escapee!” The agate yelled  
Idocrase stood up, standing with perfect posture, as the agate constantly demanded.  
“I was merely Checking the cell to see if it was tampered”  
“I don’t care if you were! Every moment you spend here is a moment that could be spent looking for the Prisoner!”, The agate shouted.  
“I apologize, Green Agate. I’ll go find the Prisoner right away!”  
“You had better, this prisoner is extremely dangerous”  
“Yes, Green Agate”  
“Go!”  
With those words, Idocrase ran down several hallways, her sisters constantly passing her in the hallways.  
“Anything?”, Idocrase asked  
“Nothing yet”, her sisters responded solemnly.  
Idocrase heard a low humming, one that she recognized as the engine of a ship.  
“The Hangar! She’s stealing a ship!”, Idocrase shouted as she ran down the hallway.  
When Idocrase entered the hangar, a ship stood ready to take off  
“Hey you! Stop!”, Ido said as she ran at the ship. As she did, the ship took of into space and immediately jumped into hyperspace, and was out of view immediately.

Green Agate walked up behind Idocrase  
“What is the meaning of this?...”  
“She escaped...”, Idocrase said blankly  
“The diamonds will hear about this”, Agate said as she turns around and walks out of the hangar

Idocrase just stared out the window, she stared out Into space for hours, the silence was broken by footsteps. Heavy footsteps, several footsteps. Idocrase heard her sisters  
“what’s going on?”  
“Who are these gems?”  
Idocrase heard Green Agate over the intercoms.  
“All Idocrases report to the briefing room, immediately”  
Idocrase had a uneasy feeling as she headed towards the briefing room, as she entered the briefing room, she saw her sisters standing at attention. She joined in, standing among them. Green Agate walked in.  
“Now, as you are all aware, there was an escapee. But do you know who it was?”  
All the Idocrases looked at each other in confusion  
“The prisoner X-103, Rose Quartz, leader of the Rebellion against The Diamonds. This understandably, is no small deal, so that is why General Amber has ordered all of you to retire”  
With those words, several yellow gems entered the room.  
“Let me introduce you to the Citrines, they will replace you.”  
Agate turned to the citrines  
“I’ll leave their executions to you”  
With those words, green Agate exited the room, all the Idocrases were immediately panicking as the citrines brandished their weapons. Idocrases also summoned their weapons as the citrines charged at them. Several Idocrases were poofed almost instantly. Idocrase took the moment of chaos and confusion to sneak out of the room. She heard the screams of her sisters, as well as several poofs.  
She ran to the Hangar, she looked around for a ship. She saw one and ran towards it, as she reached the ship, she felt a strong blow into her back, and she fell to her knees.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
Idocrase tried to stand up, only to have a strong blow slam her down into the ground again. Agate pressed her foot against Idocrase’s back.  
“You will not escape too, I won’t allow it!” She said as she stepped down harder, Idocrase let out a scream of pain.  
“Your sisters are dead, every last one of them”  
Upon hearing those words, Idocrase felt a deep pain within her, it burned, it felt as if it was going to tear herself in two.  
“You...MONSTER!” Idocrase screamed as she reached for her gem to summon her weapons, a pair of sais. Idocrase reached up and stabbed her sai into Agate’s leg, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards.  
“What is this?...” Agate whispered to herself.  
With those words, Idocrase threw her other sai, hitting its mark in the center of Agate’s chest, followed by a “Poof” as Agate’s gem falls to the ground.  
In tears, Idocrase limps into a ship and begins to fly it, immediately entering hyper space.


	2. The Escape

Idocrase could not believe what she had just heard. All of her sisters were shattered? Those words just seemed made up. She flew her stolen ship silently, lost in thought.  
“What do I do now?...Where will I go?...” she thought to herself.  
The silence was broken by a beeping noise coming from console. Idocrase looked at the source of the noise, it was the radar. The radar showed that a ship was following her. Suddenly, Idocrase heard a large “Boom”, then the ship began to fall out of hyperspace. The beeping continued, this time, Idocrase answered it. She heard the all too familiar voice of Green Agate.  
“I told you I wouldn’t let you escape, Idocrase”  
“Leave me alone! You already took my sisters, what more do you want?”  
“You’re approaching the Black Hole known as DT-482, without your hyperdrive, you’ll be pulled into it. I just came to watch you and your stolen ship get torn apart, atom by atom.”  
The monitor beeped and read “Warning: Black Hole approaching”  
Idocrase’s mind was racing. She had to find a way out of this.  
“Being torn apart seems like a painful way to die. Actually, I think this would be the first time I’ve heard of a gem dying by falling into a black hole”  
The monitor beeped again  
“Warning: entering gravitational field of nearby black hole”  
Idocrase activated the thrusters, despite their strength, the ship drifted towards the orb of nothingness.  
“You know what, Idocrase? I would normally file a report for something like this. This is special, I think I’ll watch you and that ship fall into the black hole. Have fun, Idocrase.”  
The transmission ends. Idocrase’s ship’s alarms were blaring, all the while, the robotic voice said  
“5 minutes until ship reaches event horizon”  
In a panic, Idocrase ran down to the engines. She looked around frantically until she saw the smoldering gravity engine and ran over to it. There was a screen that was flashing with different alerts, it showed several tears in pipes and ruptured wires. Idocrase began searching for some sort of tool box for repairs, every ship had one. She found the tool box under a see through metal grate on the floor.  
“4 minutes until ship reaches event horizon.”  
Idocrase ran back to the gravity engine and began to repair the damage, slowly but surely patching the holes in pipes.  
“3 minutes until ship reaches event horizon”  
“Come on, Come on...”, Idocrase said, trying to make the engine useable, even if it’s for a second, just to escape the gravity of the black hole.  
“2 minutes until ship reaches event horizon”  
The gravity engine began to emit a low hum. The diagnostic screen indicated that the engine would work...for now. Idocrase ran back to the piloting console.  
“1 minute until ship reaches event horizon”  
Idocrase could hear the ship’s metal begin to creak as it still moved closer to the point of no return.  
“30 seconds until ship reaches event horizon”  
Idocrase began to press the buttons on the console, the gravity engine hummed louder, signaling it was ready for use. Without hesitation, Idocrase activated the gravity engine, blasting the ship into hyper speed. The gravity engine rattled violently, but the console indicated the ship was no longer being pulled into the black hole. Idocrase let out a heavy sigh of relief, she then heard the gravity engine’s humming stop, but she didn’t care, she was free.  
“I can’t believe I just did that...”, Idocrase said with a laugh.  
“I guess...I need to find Rose Quartz...surely she would help me...”  
The ship drifted through space. Without a functioning gravity engine, it couldn’t reach hyper speed. The console showed it would take 1 year to reach earth.  
“Well...I guess that isn’t too bad. How much can change in 1 year?”


	3. Idocrase's Arrival

It was still dark out when the phone next to Lars’s bed rang. He fumbled for the phone, still half asleep. He answered and put the phone to his ear.  
“Hello?...”  
“Lars?...I need to you to open up the Big Donut for me...”  
“What do you mean?...”  
“I can’t come in today, Lars.”  
“Why not”  
“I got the-“  
There’s a loud sneeze on the other end of the phone.  
“-sniff- sorry, the flu. I need you to open up The Big Donut today...”  
Lars sat up, still half asleep.  
“Do you have any idea what time it is?...”  
Lars glanced at the alarm clock, it read 5:45.  
“I know it’s early Lars...but I need you to do this, okay?”  
“Ugh...fine...”  
“Thanks...I’ll see you tomorrow...”  
Sadie hung up the phone. Lars got out of bed and got dressed. He then got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down a brief note.  
“Had to go to work early. -Lars”  
He left the note on the table, folded up, and walked outside. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, burning the morning sky with a brilliant orange. Lars shivered a bit.  
“Jeez...it’s chilly”  
Lars looked up to the sky. A flying object caught his attention. It was circular, and growing larger.  
“What...is that?...”  
The circular object landed beside the grass beside the road that Lars was walking along. It looked like some sort of ship. A door began to open. Lars started to back away as a human shaped figure walked out. The first thing Lars noticed was the figure. It was...strangely feminine. The lime green skin immediately grabbed his attention. The figure immediately locked its sight onto Lars.   
“Hey! You there!”, the voice called out.  
“M-me?...”  
“Yes, you, come here”  
“Why?...”  
“I just want to ask you something, I won’t hurt you”  
“Y-you can ask it from there”  
“Fine” the figure responded, slightly annoyed.  
“Do you know someone named Rose Quartz?”  
Lars took a moment to think. He had heard the name before, but he would have been very young. He knew it was connected to Steven in some way. Was this being looking for Steven?   
“Nope, Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell.” Lars said nervously.  
“Curses...I’ll have to keep looking...”  
“Y-yeah, g-good luck with that. Now, if you’ll ex-excuse me, I got somewhere to be”, Lars said, getting more nervous as he turned around and began walking away at a fast pace.  
“Jeez, who was that?”, Lars asked to himself as The Big Donut came into view.  
“Finally”, Lars said, picking up his pace.  
Lars fidgeted with the keys as he looked around nervously. What if that thing was following him? He walked up to the door and inserted the key.  
*click*  
Lars opened the door and went inside, all the lights were off, which was to be expected.   
“Steven is probably going to be here any minute.”  
Lars glanced at the clock, it read 6:00.  
Half an hour passed, after 30 minutes of silence, Lars had fallen asleep at the counter, snoring loudly. The door opened, causing the bell to ring. Lars sprung awake  
“Huh? What? Who’s here?”  
Lars looked at the doorway, watching Steven walk towards the counter.  
“Hey Lars”  
“Oh, hey Steven”  
Steven looked around   
“Where’s Sadie?”  
“She’s sick today, so I had to fill in”  
“Oooh, well, I’ll have 2 chocolate donuts please”   
“You know Steven, I met someone on my way here, they said they were looking your mom”  
Lars said as he put the donuts in a paper bag. Steven was confused.  
“Really? Who?”  
“I didn’t get a name, but do you know someone who’s tall and green?”  
Lars placed the bag of donuts on the counter.  
“Hmmm, that sounds like peridot, But peridot’s not tall, at all.”  
Steven took the bag of donuts and left a 10 dollar bill on the countertop  
“Keep the change”  
“Take care of yourself, Steven”  
“I will, thanks for the donuts”  
Steven walked out and started back towards the temple.  
“I’ll have to tell the gems about this. They’ll know what to do.”


	4. Lost and Found

Steven walked into the temple as the room filled with a blue light, as the light cleared, the gems stood on the warp pad.  
“The gems are back!”  
“Hey Steven!”, amethyst called, waving. Amethyst’s arm was elbow deep in the mouth a large blue fish.   
“Amethyst! What were you thinking?! You can’t just attack a swarm of memory fish!”, pearl squawked.   
“What? They were In the way.”  
Garnet grabbed the fish by the tail and pulled it off.  
Pearl was holding a pink colored bubble, in it was a small golden box with a light blue gem on the front.  
“Ooooooh! What’s that, pearl?”, Steven asked, pointing to the box.  
“It’s called a box of mind melding, it’s mostly used in interrogations to make gems tell the truth. I’m taking it to the basement.”  
Pearl turned around and walked to the door.  
“Wait, Lars told me something I think you all need to hear.”  
Pearl stopped, not moving or turning her head.  
“That human often is untrustworthy, what makes you think he’s telling the truth?”, pearl inquired.  
“I think he saw a new gem”  
“What?” Pearl turned her head.  
“He said she was tall and green”  
Pearl and garnet turned to each other. After a moment of silence, garnet spoke.  
“I’ll go look around”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’ll be fine”  
Garnet gave a thumbs up, and walked out the door onto the beach.   
“Hey Steven! Ya got my donut?”  
“Oh, here you go amethyst”  
“Yes!!”  
Amethyst grabbed the donut and threw it into her mouth, gone in an instant.  
“Pearl, do you think there is a gem looking for me?”  
“I don’t know Steven, but we can’t be too careful”  
Garnet walked through beach city,  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on seeing the figure that Steven had described to her. Garnet’s vision extended from her own body and rushed westwards, into some woods, then the gem stood in a clearing. Garnet saw a green gem, about as tall as pearl, with shoulder length hair that curled upward at the ends, parting at the back of her neck to reveal the square shaped gem.  
“Who are you?”, Garnet asked herself. The gem in the vision turned around, revealing her scared expression. It uttered a single word.  
“Idocrase”  
The single word echoed throughout the entire vision. Garnet asked another question.  
“Why have you come to earth?”  
The gem in the vision again spoke.  
“I need Rose Quartz.”   
Every word she said was warped and echoed.  
Garnet’s vision rushed back through the town and back into her own body. Garnet began dashing towards the woods westward of town.  
It didn’t take garnet more than 5 minutes to reach the woods. The songs of birds floated along the air. Garnet closed her eyes and concentrated on seeing the future. Garnet saw 2 paths unfold in front of her. In the first, she saw herself approaching the new gem, who, upon seeing garnet, summoned her weapon, a pair of sais. In the second path, garnet again saw herself approaching the gem. This time, the gem spoke in a fearful tone, the words blending and mashing together. Garnet snapped back to reality and walked into the woods, summoning her large gauntlets, just in case.  
Just like her vision had predicted, she saw the new gem standing in a clearing, facing away from her. The sound of garnet pushing through the brush startled the gem. She turned around and stared at Garnet.  
“Who are you?”, the new gem spoke in a fearful tone, just like garnet saw.  
“I’m Garnet. I know why you’re here, Idocrase. Rose isn’t with us anymore.”  
“W-what do you mean?! How do you know my name?!” Idocrase called out in confusion.  
“I mean she isn’t here anymore. Rose is gone.”  
“Lies!”   
“Idocrase, listen to me. I know you’re confused, but I need you to calm down.”  
“Tell me where Rose Quartz is! Please! I need to see her!”  
Idocrase summoned her sais from the gem on her neck.  
“Idocrase, calm down, You’re not thinking straight.”  
Idocrase lunged at garnet, thrusting one of her sais towards the fusion’s head, who dodged with ease. Garnet threw a punch at Idocrase’s stomach, causing her to fly backwards and slam into a large tree. Idocrase slumped to the ground as garnet began to walk towards her.  
“Are you finished yet?”  
Idocrase stood back up, still reeling from the fusion’s mighty blow.  
“Just tell me where Rose is! I know you’re lying!”  
Idocrase ran at the fusion again, this time, she was faster than before, catching Garnet by surprise. Garnet was barely able to stop a sharp sai from puncturing her stomach. With her other sai, Idocrase swiped at Garnet’s face, Garnet leaned her head Back, but not quick enough. The point of Ido’s sai shattered Garnet’s glasses, revealing garnet’s 3 eyes. Idocrase couldn’t help but stare at the oddity. Garnet saw the opportunity and kicked Idocrase to the ground. Before Idocrase could react, Garnet brought both of her giant fists down onto Idocrase’s form. Idocrase’s body dissipated into a puff of green smoke, leaving her gem on the ground. Garnet picked up the green gem and bubbled it.   
“There, now you can’t hurt anyone.” With those words, Garnet began walking back to the temple, still holding the pink bubble.


	5. Truth and Tears

Garnet entered the temple, still carrying the bubble with Idocrase’s gem. Steven was in front of his television, playing a video game. Steven leapt up and ran down as soon as he heard Garnet enter.   
“Garnet’s back!”  
Pearl, who was pacing around in a circle, turned to face Garnet, surprised to see that she was holding a bubble with a green gem floating in the center  
“So it’s true then...there really was a gem looking for him.”  
“See? I told you so, Pearl”, Steven looked up to pearl with a slight grin on his face.  
Pearl rolled her eyes.  
Garnet popped the bubble and set the gem on the floor  
“Garnet, What are you doing?”, Pearl asked, surprise at Garnet’s action.  
Garnet walked over to Pearl and whispered   
“Trust me.”  
Garnet then turned to look at the kitchen,  
“Amethyst, come here.”  
“Ugh, fine”  
Amethyst then grabbed a huge block of cheese from the fridge, one that was mixed shades of brown and green. She stuffed it in her mouth and walked over Garnet.  
“Steven, I want you behind Pearl.”  
“Okay.”  
Steven hid behind pearl as the square gemstone on the ground began to float and glow with a greenish light. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven focused on the gem as a light burst forth from it and manifested into the female shape that Garnet saw before it fell to the ground. Idocrase quickly looked up and saw the three gems staring at her. She suddenly began backing away from the gems. She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted by Garnet.  
“Idocrase, wait.”  
“W-where am I?”, Idocrase asked while looking all around the temple frantically.   
“You’re in the temple. I need you to listen to me, it’s important.”  
Idocrase looked up to the fusion, fixated on the spot where Garnet’s 3rd eye resided. Idocrase trembled slightly  
“Wh-what is it?...”  
“I know you’re looking for Rose, but the fact is she doesn’t exist anymore.”  
“No, that isn’t true...I was following her myself...she just broke out of prison…”  
Pearl was taken by surprise.  
“Prison?...”  
Pearl looked to garnet.  
“Do you think?...”  
Garnet nodded.  
“Idocrase, I know this is going to come as a shock, but that happened over 5,000 years ago.”  
Idocrase let out a nervous laugh.  
“Your lies are getting bad…”  
Pearl stepped towards Idocrase  
“It’s not a lie...it really has been 5,000 years.”, Pearl said  
“There’s no way that’s true. How could something like that happen?”  
Pearl took a moment to think.  
“What happened on your way to Earth?”  
“What do you mean?...”  
“Well, something had to had happened for you to jump ahead 5,000 years. You’d have to fly dangerously close to something of incredible density...like a neutron star, or maybe even a black hole.”  
At the mention of a black hole, Idocrase’s expression changed to one of shock and surprise.  
“Did you say black hole?”  
“I did, but the idea of getting that close to a black hole and surviving is preposterous.”  
“That’s what happened to me! My ship was damaged and I got really close to it!”  
Pearl was nearly overtaken by shock.  
“What?! The chances of you surviving that must be one in a million!”  
“So, what were you doing for your ship to get damaged?”, Amethyst chimed in.  
“It was...damaged in a fight...while trying to escape from the prison I used to help guard…”  
“The prison rose escaped from?” Pearl asked.  
Idocrase was taken by surprise  
“Y-yeah, how did you know?”  
Pearl looked at Garnet with a look of nervousness. Garnet nodded with certainty.  
“Trust me, Pearl.”  
Pearl turned back to face Idocrase.  
“The truth is, Idocrase...we were there...we broke Rose out of that prison…”  
Idocrase’s eyes went wide.  
“What?...”  
“Garnet and I broke her out...we didn’t have a choice…”  
Idocrase began to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes. She fell to her knees and began sobbing. Steven walked out from behind, approaching Idocrase.  
“Steven, wait!”  
Garnet placed a hand on Pearl’s shoulder.  
“It’s going to be okay, Pearl. Trust him”  
Pearl was focusing on Steven, who was already kneeling in front of Idocrase. Idocrase looked up and made eye contact with Steven.   
“Wh-Who are you?...”, Idocrase asked, barely able to speak through her tears.  
“My name is Steven. Why were you looking for my-Rose Quartz?”  
“I needed her help...I still do…”  
“We could help you.”  
“What is it you need?”, Pearl asked.  
“I need somewhere to hide…”  
“From homeworld?”  
“Yes…”  
“Well, you’re in the right place.” Said Steven.  
“We have protected this planet for thousands of years.” Pearl declared.  
“And we will protect it for thousands more.” Garnet Interjected.  
“Yeah, Green Bean, you can even meet the other refugees we have on earth.”  
“There are more?...”  
“Yeah, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind having you live there with them.” Said Steven.   
“Do you think...I could meet them?...”  
“Of course! Come on.”  
Steven excitedly ran to the warp pad. Idocrase hesitated, but soon followed him onto the raised platform.”  
“See you later!” Steven waved to the gems. Idocrase stayed silent as the bright blue light surrounded them.


	6. Cozy Barn Livin'

“Steven, which gems live here?”  
“Oh, their names are Peridot and Lapis. Don’t worry, they won’t bite.”  
Idocrase and Steven approached the large red structure.  
“Hey Peridot! Hey Lapis!”, Steven called out in his usual excited tone.   
“Steven! Hey!”  
Peridot came running out of the barn doors. Lapis followed the diminutive green gem.  
“Hey Steven”  
Lapis immediately saw the tall green gem standing behind Steven.  
“Steven, who’s this?”  
“Her name is Idocrase. She’s going to be your new roommate”  
“H-hello...”, Idocrase said, nervously  
“Well Idocrase, as the new leader of the Crystal Gems, I welcome you to earth.”  
Idocrase looked somewhat confused.  
“You? You’re the leader of the Crystal Gems? You’re so...small.”  
“Size isn’t everything, you know. What I lack in size I make up for in pure leadership capabilities.”  
“Wow, that’s pretty cool.”  
Lapis rolled her eyes  
“Steven, why is she here?”  
“C’mon Lapis, she just needs a place to hide. I thought the barn would be good for her. Besides, you have plenty of room.”  
“Why can’t she just stay with you?”  
“Between you and me…”  
Steven leaned in close and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
“I think she’s afraid of the Garnet.”  
Lapis glanced at Idocrase again, who was practically being dragged into the barn by Peridot.   
“I don’t know Steven, I’m not sure I trust her. What if she’s a homeworld spy or something?”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“I mean, look at her. She just shows up 5,000 years after the war looking for a place to hide. That doesn’t just happen.”  
“Why not? It happened with you.”  
“That’s different, I was trapped in a mirror for 5,000 years. She’s just showing up out of nowhere.”  
“Lapis, Please give her a chance.”  
“Why should I? I know nothing about her, I don’t know if Idocrases even exist. I’ve never heard of that gem in my life.”  
“Well, you could ask her, that’s always a good place to start.”  
“What if she lies?”  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Lapis. Just ask her.”  
Lapis looked into the barn, Peridot was showing Idocrase the different sculptures that her and Lapis had made while they were on Earth. Idocrase looked at each art piece with curiosity and slight confusion. Lapis called out to Idocrase in a rather serious tone.  
“Idocrase, can you come here for a few moments? I want to ask you some questions.”  
Idocrase looked back at the entrance of the barn where Lapis and Steven were standing. Idocrase walked over to the pair, nervous as to why they need to talk to her.  
“What is it?”  
Lapis looked Idocrase in the eyes.  
“I haven’t heard of the Idocrases on homeworld. What were their jobs?”  
“Well, there weren’t a lot of us made, if i remember correctly, there were 285 of us.”  
“But what did they do?”  
“We were prison guards on Yellow Diamond Colony 7. It was where some of the most dangerous war criminals were kept.”  
Lapis looked at Steven, then back up to Idocrase.  
“War criminals, like in the Rebellion?”  
“Yes, Precisely.”  
“So why are you here? Why are you hiding?”  
Idocrase looked down at the ground, remembering why she came to earth in the first place.  
“T-There was a breach in security one day...the gem that started the rebellion...the most dangerous gem known to homeworld, Rose Quartz, escaped from us. After that...Yellow Diamond…”  
Idocrase shed a tear as Steven looked up to her.  
“Yellow Diamond did what?”  
“Yellow Diamond Ordered all of us to be Shattered!”  
Idocrase’s knees went weak as the tears started pouring from her eyes. Steven and Lapis looked at each other for a moment before Steven gave Idocrase a hug around the waist.   
“Idocrase...you’re going to be okay....Homeworld can’t hurt you anymore.”  
“But Rose escaped from prison 5,000 years ago, why are you showing up now?”, Lapis asked, not sure of what to make of the situation.  
“She flew her ship close to a black hole, Lapis. Apparently that causes you to jump forward in time.”  
“I see…Then what happened?”, Lapis asked.  
Idocrase was too focused on mourning her fallen sisters to answer, so Steven took it upon himself to fill in the tiny bits and details that he knew.  
“Well, I don’t know about all that happened between when Idocrase escaped, but when she arrived on earth, she went looking for Rose, Garnet went looking for her, she came back with her gem in a bubble. Then the Gems questioned her, and we learned that Rose escaped because Pearl and Garnet broke her out.”  
“So the Gems ruined her life too…”, Lapis thought out loud.   
Even though tears were streaming down her face, Idocrase managed barely managed to choke out a few words.  
“B-But they are to give me a place to hide...don’t they accept gems who don’t belong on homeworld?”  
“Yes, we do, right Lapis?”  
Lapis slightly turned her head away.  
“Y-yeah, I guess”  
“What do you say, Lapis, please give her a chance?”  
Lapis paused a moment before answering.  
“Fine…”  
Steven released the hug, and looked Idocrase in the eyes.  
“See? I told you it will be okay.”, he said as he patted her on the back.  
Idocrase wiped a tear from her eye.   
“Y-yeah…”  
Peridot walked out of the barn.  
“If I may have your attention, Idocrase, I have prepared some accommodations for your stay here on earth.”  
“Really?...”  
“Of course, it’s just in here.”, Peridot said as she walked into the barn, beckoning Idocrase to follow, which Idocrase did as Lapis and Steven followed behind her. Peridot motioned to a metal square that protruded outwards from the wall about a foot and a half.  
“It is the best that I could do in the short amount of time, I designed it after gem barracks on homeworld, so it should at least feel familiar to you.”  
Idocrase walked inside of the makeshift structure, placing her hand on the walls, sitting down in it.  
“Thank you…”  
A large smile stretched across Steven’s face  
“The gems are going to be happy to hear about this.”  
Steven turned around and ran back towards the warp pad.  
Idocrase relaxed, still wiping away her tears. She had done it, it took a long time, but she did it, she found a place to hide, to survive.


	7. Gem's Night Out

7 days later

“Lapis, Idocrase!”  
“What is it, Peridot?”, Idocrase leaned out of the makeshift barrack that Peridot made for her.  
Lapis turned away from the television to look at Peridot  
“Yeah?”  
“I found a tent!”  
“A what?” Idocrase asked, not knowing what Peridot was talking about.  
“A tent! It’s a thing that humans use to camp.”  
“What’s camping?”  
“It’s a human activity that involves resting outside at night.”  
“Oh, that sounds like fun.”  
“Wanna go camping tonight?”  
“Sure, why not.”  
“How about you, Lapis? It’ll be just like Camp Pining Hearts”  
“I guess it’ll be fun.”  
“Yes! Let’s go!”  
Peridot hastily walked out of the barn. Idocrase came out of the Barrack and followed as Lapis flew down and followed Peridot. The trio walked for hours as the sun began to set, coloring the sky with brilliant shades of orange and red. They stopped when they found themselves in the middle of an open field with knee high grass, or in Peridot’s case, almost waist height as the sky started to shift to a deep blue hue. A small lake was present with a few patches of waterside bushes and trees.   
“Perfect!”, Peridot exclaimed, throwing an arm up into the air.   
“Wow…”, Idocrase said under her breath.  
“Now, if this is to be a proper camping excursion, I will separate responsibilities evenly to the three of us. Lapis, You will collect the firewood, I will set up the tent, and Idocrase, you can help set up the fire pit.”  
“How do I do that?”, Idocrase asked.  
“Well, if the survival skills episode of “Camp Pining Hearts” is of any indication, the first step should be to gather stones and gather them in a circle to prevent a fire from spreading.”  
“Right, how big should they be, and how many should I bring?”  
“Hmm…”, Peridot thought out loud.  
“How about...a dozen rocks about this big.”, Peridot held her hands about 2 feet apart.  
“Right.”, Idocrase said, walking off in search of the rocks that Peridot had requested.  
As Idocrase searched, she heard a loud crashing noise. She quickly turned around to see Lapis standing by a large fallen tree, with an orb of water floating by her head. Lapis quickly moved the orb of water, it stretched out and became thinner as it moved, slicing through the wood with ease.   
An hour passed before Idocrase had gathered enough rocks to make a stone circle like Peridot had asked. Peridot had set up the tent, which was small, maybe small enough to hold 2 of them.   
“Hmm...it isn’t as big as I anticipated, I don’t think we’ll all be able to fit in there.”  
At this point, Lapis flew back carrying a large pile of wood in a large orb of water. She carefully set the wood on the ground in a large pile and floated the water back to the lake.  
“I got the wood.”  
“Excellent, now we can begin.”  
After several failed attempts, Peridot had set up a small fire within the circle of stones. The three gems sat encircling the small flickering flame. The sound of crickets slowly got louder as Peridot spoke, not looking up from the flame.  
“Idocrase, have you heard the tale of the Calimus?”  
Idocrase looked at Peridot in confusion. Lapis looked and made eye contact with Peridot, who winked. Lapis instantly recognized the name as the name of the beast from Season 2 of “Camp Pining Hearts”.  
“No, I have not.”, Idocrase said.  
“Well, it is said to be a large, muscular beast that walks on two legs, with two long arms with two enormously clawed hands. It is said that its howl can cause complete paralysis, locking you in place as it feeds on the victims unfortunate enough to catch the gaze of its glowing red eyes.”  
“It sounds terrifying…”  
Lapis concentrated on the water in the lake and willed the water to slowly crawl up the bank, barely audible as it moved through the grass. The water began to collect itself into a form with 2 very long claws. The watery form slowly walked up behind Idocrase.  
“The scariest part is, It’s smart enough to be able to hide itself in most environments, it could be right behind you, and you won’t know until it’s too late.”  
Upon hearing these words, Idocrase quickly turned around. Before she could finish, the watery form wrapped a clawed hand around Idocrase. Idocrase let out a scream as she was lifted up into the air. Peridot immediately began howling with laughter. The watery beast looked at Peridot and opened its mouth, shooting a stream of water at her.  
“WAUGH!”, Peridot yelled as the stream of water knocked her over.   
Lapis couldn’t contain hold in her laughter. She burst out, laughing and chortiling uncontrollably, so much so, that she couldn’t maintain the form of the watery beast, it’s form wobbled and slowly fell to the ground, dropping Idocrase along with it. Idocrase layed on the ground, completely soaked and confused at what just happened.  
“What was that?”, She asked  
Peridot sat back up, he drenched hair covered most of her face.  
“That, My tall green friend, was Lapis’s idea of a joke.”, Peridot said, lifting her dripping hair over her face.  
Idocrase looked over to Lapis, who was still laughing loudly. Idocrase slowly chuckled, raising her volume with each passing moment. Before long, Peridot joined in on the laughter, the trio erupting into a cacophony of laughter. This went on for several minutes before the laughter slowly died down. Idocrase looked up at the shining stars.  
“Hey Idocrase, I’m going into the tent.”, Peridot said  
“Okay…”, Idocrase said, not breaking her gaze from the deep blue sky.  
Lapis sat down next to Idocrase.  
“Are you going to go in the tent too? Or are you okay out here?”, Lapis asked.  
“If it’s all the same to you, I think i’ll stay out here.”  
“Alright, we’ll head back in the morning.”   
As Lapis said that, a large orb of water floated out of the lake and landed on the now smoldering fire, letting off a large plume of steam. After checking that the fire was properly extinguished, Lapis headed into the tent, leaving Idocrase to stare at the stars. Idocrase smiled, and the stars seemed to smile back.


	8. A Lesson in Fusion

The Next day…  
The Three gems walked back from their short camping trip, approaching the large red barn.  
“Well, I don’t know about you two, but I certainly had a good time.”, Idocrase said  
“So did I.” Lapis said.  
“We should totally do that again sometime.”  
“I agree, that camping trip was most satisfactory.”, Peridot concurred.   
“It sure is good to be back in the barn, though.”   
As the trio walked into the barn, Idocrase heard the familiar sound of the warp pad being activated. She turned and looked outside. She saw the tall fusion, Garnet, walking towards them.   
“Well...Garnet is here, I wonder what she wants.” Idocrase wondered out loud.   
Garnet walked into the barn.   
“Idocrase, if you have a moment, I’d like to talk to you for a little bit.”  
“Yeah, Sure, I guess. What do you need?”, Idocrase asked, walking towards her.  
Garnet walked outside, motioning for the green gem to follow, which she did. While they walked, Garnet spoke.  
“You were surprised when you saw that I was a fusion.”, Garnet said.  
“Y-yeah.”, Idocrase said, not making eye contact.  
“I just...never really saw anything like you before.”  
“I’m not surprised. Fusion is forbidden between different gems on homeworld.”  
“I was told that fusion should only be used in times of need, and only then, it shouldn’t be with other gem cuts. We aren’t in any danger, so why are you fused?”   
“Well, we fuse because we love each other.”  
Idocrase looked at Garnet confused.  
“What’s love?...”  
Garnet paused for a moment.  
“Love...is when you care about someone a lot, and you want to be with them forever.”  
Idocrase thought back to her time of serving Yellow Diamond, and of the other Idocrases.  
“...I guess I felt like that with the other Idocrases…”  
“It makes sense. Gems of the same type typically get along well. But every once in a while, you get an exception like me.”  
“What two gems are you?...”  
“I…”, Garnet said, opening her hands, revealing the gems in each of her palms.  
“Am a Ruby and a Sapphire.”  
Idocrase looked at the two gems.  
“Woah…a Ruby and a Sapphire.”, Idocrase looked back up, slightly confused.  
“How did this happen? I mean, Sapphires are high class gems, what has to happen for a high class gem to fuse with a foot soldier?”  
Garnet chuckled.  
“Long story short, Sapphire was in danger, and Ruby saved her.”  
“But still, it’s just such a huge difference In purpose, one is a gem that can see the outcome of important battles, and the other is just an expendable soldier. I don’t understand...was it an accident?”  
“I guess you could say it was. The actual fusion was an accident, but the feelings weren’t, and that’s all that matters.”  
“I see…”, Idocrase trailed off, beginning to be lost in thought.   
“There are many reasons to fuse, but some of them are more...healthy than others.”  
“...really?”  
“Yup. you can fuse to share feelings, to protect someone, to become stronger, or because two gems love each other.”  
“Fusion sounds...comforting…”  
Garnet smiled.  
“It really is.”  
Idocrase looked up at Garnet, her voice shook slightly.  
“H-how do you fuse?...”  
A large smile slowly stretched across Garnet’s face.  
“Would you like me to show you?”  
Idocrase shook slightly, if she had a heart, it would be pounding right now.  
“W-would it be okay if it’s only for a second?...”, Idocrase nervously asked.  
“Of course it can, we can stay fused as long as you’re comfortable with.”  
“O-okay…what do we do first?”  
“First, we dance.”  
“Dance?...”  
“Yes, The dance is an important part of fusion.”  
“H-how do I dance?”  
Garnet began to snap her fingers in a steady beat.   
“Just move your body, try to sync your movements with my finger snaps.”  
“How I move my body?”  
“However you want, you just want it to be “you” if that makes any sense.”  
“I...I think so”  
Idocrase began moving her arms and legs awkwardly. There was no noticeable pattern in her movements, she made quick and rapid moments followed by slower, smoother movements, and she was barely synchronizing her movements. It was a mess.  
“This feels weird…”   
“Keep going, you’ll find what you like.”  
Idocrase continued her awkward dance, eventually, the quick movements slowly began to fade as Idocrase’s movements began to take on a slow, flowing motion, almost like a slow moving river.   
“Looks like you’ve got something.” Garnet said with a slight grin.   
“This...feels better.”  
“Good, that's what you want. I’m going to dance with you, just keep dancing.”  
Garnet walked walked towards Idocrase, swaying her hips to the beat of her snapping fingers. She raised her arms to her sides and above her head until they came together, then quickly brought them down in front of her. Idocrase tried to move towards Garnet, attempting to dance with her movements as Garnet quickly began moving her arms and hands in rhythmic patterns.  
“Don’t worry on trying to match my movements, That’s my job for now.” Garnet said as she reached for Idocrase’s hand.  
“R-Right.”  
As Garnet grabbed hold of Idocrase’s hand, a bright red light emitted from the gems in the center of her palms. The gem on the back of Idocrase’s neck glowed with a green light as Garnet smoothly pulled Idocrase towards her, spinning her in a smooth circle before stopping her so that Idocrase was facing Garnet. They stood for a moment, looking at each other. Garnet’s hand still softly held Idocrase’s while Garnet’s other hand rested right between Idocrase’s shoulders.  
“Good Job”, Garnet said with a soft smile.  
Their forms began to glow with an intense light as their forms began to merge together, growing several feet taller, to the point where where it was nearly two times Garnet’s height. When the light faded, the brand new gem stood towering over the landscape. The fusion opened her four eyes and looked down at the four gloved hands, and up her arms to the elbows, where the extra pair of forearms sprouted from.  
“W-Woah, th-this is fusion?”  
The fusion looked at its body, looking down at the boots that covered her legs up to her knees.   
“This feels...nice…”   
The fusion wrapped all her arms around herself and sat down on the ground  
“We can stay like this for a moment...right?”, the fusion asked herself.  
“Yeah...we can.”  
The fusion sat on the ground for a few minutes before speaking to herself again.  
“I think i’m ready to unfuse…”  
The fusion’s body glowed with a brown light as it began to shimmer and split. When the light faded, Garnet and Idocrase were both sitting on the ground next to each other. Idocrase’s body shook slightly, and she was breathing quickly.  
“You did a good job for your first time fusing.”  
“Th-thank you.”  
“I hope that this has opened your eyes a bit to fusion.”  
“Yeah, It did...thank you.”  
“I’m glad it did, I’ll have to go now.”   
Garnet stood back up and walked over to the warp pad, leaving Idocrase sitting alone on the grass.   
“Fusion…”, she said to herself  
Idocrase looked down at her hands  
“Back down to two arms now…”, Idocrase put her hands down and looked at the barn.


	9. Under The Hood

2 days later

 

“So, Idocrase, I’m curious. What kind of ship did you use to get here?”, Peridot said, rubbing her thumb and forefinger on her chin.  
“Oh, um...it was a basic prisoner transport ship.”  
“It’s from Era 1, right?”  
“I guess. It was pretty much cutting edge technology when I stole it”  
Peridot chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?”, Idocrase asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh, nothing. It’s just funny to think that old tech was the pinnacle of gem technology at one point.”  
“Oh come on, It isn’t that bad.”  
“Oh yeah? Which colony did you steal it from?”  
“Yellow Diamond Colony 7”  
“And how long did it take you to reach Earth?”  
“About a year, why?”  
“It would take most homeworld ships a few days to reach us.”  
“Does it really?”  
“You’ve been gone for a long time, Idocrase. You’d be surprised at how far the technology has come.”  
“I bet I would be.”  
“Do you even have destabilizers on your ship?”  
“I mean, there are destabilisation fields to keep prisoners in cells for transport.”  
“No no no, I mean the portable destabilizers.”  
“Those exist?”  
“Okay, I have to see this ship of yours and what else it does wrong.”  
Peridot stood up and began walking out the barn and to the warp pad.  
“You’re coming with me, Idocrase, I need you to show me where this thing is!”  
“Oh, um, Okay.” Idocrase said as she followed the small green gem.  
“Hurry up!” Peridot shouted as she jumped onto the warp.”  
“Yeah, yeah, wait up.”  
Idocrase stepped onto the warp pad,   
“Where is it?”  
“Um...go to the temple.”  
The pair were suddenly surrounded by a bright light. As the light faded, Peridot and Idocrase found themselves standing in the temple, Amethyst was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating handfuls of pickles covered in chocolate.  
“Hey there green beans! Where ya headed?”  
“Idocrase is going to show me her ship!”, Peridot exclaimed.  
“Ooooh! Sounds fun, mind if I tag along?”  
“Sure, the more the merrier, I guess.” Idocrase said.  
“Fantastic! Idocrase, Lead the way!”, Peridot said excitedly.  
“Y-yeah, of course.”, Idocrase said as she walked out of the door of the temple.”  
“Let’s see...which way was it?...”, Idocrase said to herself as she looked around, trying to locate any familiar landscape, she saw the city not far in front of her, and the hills that rose up behind it.   
“Those hills look familiar…”, Idocrase said as she started walking towards them.   
Idocrase walked through Beach City, not really paying attention to the people that were giving her strange glances.  
“Are you sure it’s this way?” Amethyst asked.  
“Yeah,” im pretty sure, i think that hill is where I saw that human.”  
Idocrase kept leading the other two gems over the hills, until several trees became visible from over them. All three of them walked until they came to the edge of a thick woods.  
“It should be in here.” Idocrase said as she walked in.   
“Well, Don’t stop now, Idocrase, I don’t know where you parked your ship.”, Peridot said impatiently.  
“Jeez Peridot, You don’t have to be so pushy. She’s doing the best that she can.”  
Peridot let out a slightly frustrated grumble as Idocrase led them into the woods, quickening her pace as she began remembering more and more about the location of her ship.  
“Not much further, it should be in a clearing just ahead.”  
Just as Idocrase predicted, there was a clearing of where there were no trees, and near the center of it was Idocrase’s saucer shaped ship.   
“This is it, the ship I escaped homeworld from.” Idocrase said as she walked up to it.  
“You weren’t kidding, this thing is an old model.”, Peridot said as she looked at the rather large ship.”  
Amethyst ran around the circumference of the ship.  
“Where’s the entrance?”  
“Uuumm, It’s right here.” Idocrase said as she pushed a button on the side of the ship, causing the side to open a rectangular door that was nearly indistinguishable from the rest the outer surface. A faint greenish yellow light emanated from the inside, inviting Amethyst and Peridot inside. They both walked inside of the ship, the area inside of the ship had a lot of open space, there was a yellow circle in the middle of the floor, a few meters in diameter.  
“Hey, What’s this?”, Amethyst asked, walking directly in the center.  
“That is the primary containment area, for transporting criminals.”  
Peridot walked up to the console, which just barely came up past his eyes.  
“What do these buttons do?”  
“Those activate the containment area, would you like to press th-”  
Idocrase’s sentence was cut off by a low rumbling, and the ship began to shake.  
“Wh-what’s going on?”, Idocrase asked, slightly panicked.  
“Earthquake!”, Amethyst shouted.  
Idocrase and Peridot braced up against the console as the ship shook violently, causing Amethyst to fall flat onto the floor. The creaking and cracking of wood could be heard from outside of the ship. Suddenly, the ceiling caved in as a large tree slammed into the roof, causing it to cave in completely. The wood splintered and broke, raining large chunks of wood and sticks everywhere in the ship. Amethyst barely managed to roll out of the way before being crushed underneath the tree’s large trunk. Both Peridot and Idocrase were knocked to the floor by the tree’s innumerable branches, several of which smashed into the console, breaking it in several places. The violent tremors stopped nearly as suddenly as they started  
“Are you both okay?”, Amethyst asked, standing up.  
Peridot slowly crawled out of the entanglement of branches and leaves  
“I’m fine…”, Peridot mumbled.  
“I-I’m stuck…”, Idocrase groaned from inside the mess of vegetation.  
“Hold on, green bean, I’ll get ya out of there!”, Amethyst called out as she ran towards the collapsed tree and began snapping large branches and moving them away in an effort to give Idocrase some room to escape.   
“Is this helping?”, Amethyst asked.  
“Y-Yeah, I think so.”, Idocrase said, as she shifted the branches that had her pinned to the ship floor and began to crawl out. She immediately saw all the damage that the tree had done.  
“Oh...My...Stars…”, she whispered under her breath.  
“Yeeeeeaaah, it’s pretty bad.”, Amethyst said, rubbing the back of her head.  
“Well, on the positive side, because this ship is so primitive, it should be repairable with primitive earth tech.” Peridot chimed in.   
“Should I go get pearl? She’s good with this sort of thing.”, Amethyst asked.  
“Maybe Peridot should, that way we can start clearing this tree out of here.”  
Peridot grumbled slightly.  
“You mean to tell me that you expect me to walk back there by myself?”  
“You mean to tell me that you want to stay here and help Idocrase get this tree out of here?”,   
Peridot paused  
“...I guess not…”, she mumbled as she walked out of the ship.   
Amethyst looked up at Idocrase.  
“Well, this tree aint gonna move itself.” Amethyst laughed.   
“Guess not, let’s get to it then.”


	10. Interlude: General Amber

Green Agate stood at the entrance to the prison with several elite soldiers lined up neatly. They all stood as still as statues as a large, bright orange streamlined ship landed a few meters in front of them. Agate nervously watched the door as it slowly opened, revealing a tall, slender, orange gem.  
“G-General Amber, What a lovely surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
The tall gem walked forward. Her hip length cape flowed behind her as she peered at Agate through her orange tinted shades.  
“I would like to speak with you in private, Green Agate.”  
“Y-Yes ma’am! Citrines, Return to your positions!”  
In unison, the yellow quartz soldiers turned around and walked back into the prison in a single file line. General Amber stood in front of Green Agate.   
“You know, those Citrines are quite the perfect gems. They’re utterly wasted as prison guards.”, General Amber remarked.  
“Yes, well, they certainly are better than the last batch of gems I had. Those Idocrases were pathetic.”  
“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“What do you mean? What’s to talk about? They’re extinct.”  
“That would be where you’re wrong. Because I’m General, whenever a ship sends out a distress signal, I’m the first to know.”  
“What does this have to do with them? They were all shattered 5,000 years ago. There’s no way that last Idocrase could have possibly escaped the pull of a black hole without a functioning gravity engine.”  
“Well, can you explain why I got an Extensive Damage Triggered Distress Signal from the exact ship you said was consumed by the black hole?!”, General Amber asked, raising her voice.  
“Th-that’s impossible…”  
“Oh really? Should I show you the Identification Number, as well as the very report YOU sent to show you that they match?!”   
“N-no, I believe you.”  
“Good! Now, I have a mission for you.”  
“Wh-what is it?”  
“I want you to retrieve that escaped gem. Bring her here, so you can shatter her right in front of me, so that we can be 100% sure that this failure of a gem can be completely erased from history!”  
Green Agate trembled as General Amber stared her down.  
“Y-Yes, General Amber.”  
“Good, the signal originated from an abandoned gem colony, Earth. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”  
“I have.”  
“Good, I’ll forward the exact location of the signal to your ship.”  
“Th-thank you, General Amber.”  
“Oh, and another thing, be discreet about it, we wouldn’t want to raise alarm, would we?”  
“No, General Amber.”  
“Good, now go retrieve that Idocrase!”  
“Y-Yes, General Amber! Right away, General Amber!”  
“Dismissed!”, General Amber shouted.  
Without saying another word, Green Agate turned around and marched back into the prison. She pointed at a trio of three Citrine guards.  
“You three, you’re coming with me!”  
“Yes, Green Agate!” they all shouted at once.  
Agate hastily walked to the docking bay, followed by her Citrine colleagues.  
“Our goal is simple. Retrieve that Idocrase, no one else. Keep it quick, and don’t fight with anyone else unless absolutely necessary.”  
“Yes, Green Agate!” They all called out in unison as they boarded the long, bright yellow ship.   
Green Agate walked to the ship’s central computer. She saw a message from General Amber. It showed the exact location where the distress signal originated from, as well as a short message  
“Don’t Fail me. -General Amber.”


	11. tiny little announcement

I have a Deviantart account that has reference images for the characters, in case I did an inadequate job of describing them 

It can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/okapifarms 

Thank you in advance for checking out the art, as well as my fanfiction.

 

Enjoy  
-Okapifarms


	12. Chapter 9: Agate

“Amethyst, Idocrase, I’m back, and I brought Pearl and Steven!”, Peridot shouted as she ran towards the green gems. Pearl and Steven followed behind the small green gem.   
Steven’s eyes went wide as his jaw dropped from the sight of the massive ship.  
“Steven, are you okay?” Pearl asked in a concerned tone  
“So...awesome…”, Steven Whispered to himself  
“It certainly is...something…”, Pearl said  
“Hey Steven! What brings you here?” Amethyst called out as she threw a large log out of the hole in the top of the ship  
“Oh, you know, just wanted to see Idocrase and her ship.”  
Amethyst leaped out of the center and landed a few meters in front of the group  
“Cool, have fun.”, she said as she started to walk towards where Pearl, Steven, and Peridot came from.  
“Where do you think you’re going, Amethyst?” Pearl asked, irritated.  
“I’m going back to the temple, you eggheads can go do whatever you’re going to do.”  
Pearl growled as she and Peridot walked into the ship.  
“Idocrase, we’re going to have to ask you to step outside so we can fix this thing.” Peridot said  
“Okay, it won’t take too long, will it?” Idocrase asked as she started to walk towards the open door.  
“Hopefully not, but we’ll see once we actually start.” said Pearl  
“I’ll just be outside if you need me then.” Idocrase said as she walked out the door.  
Steven was kicking around a small pebble as Idocrase exited.   
“Hey Idocrase!” Steven shouted as he waved towards her.  
“Oh hey, uhhhh…” Idocrase said as she rubbed the back of her head. She struggled to maintain eye contact.  
“It’s Steven.”, He said with a chuckle  
“Oh, sorry. It’s been a while since I saw you…”  
Steven shrugged.  
“It’s fine. I still remember you.” he responded lightheartedly.   
“So, How are you liking Earth?”  
“It’s pretty nice so far. Peridot, Lapis and I are getting along.”  
“That’s good. Have you been doing anything lately?”  
“All three of us did this thing called “camping. I got to see what the night sky looked like on Earth, that was beautiful.”  
“Oh yeah, You can see the entire gal--”  
Steven’s sentence was interrupted when he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. A large figure was walking towards him, obscured by the shadows made by the trees. The figure swiftly moved one of its arms, hammer began flying toward the pair.  
“Look out!” Steven shouted as he stood in front of Idocrase, summoning his shield.   
“Huh?” Idocrase turned her head just in time to see the hammer strike Steven’s shield. It emitted a cacophony of ringing that echoed around them.  
“Wh-What was that?” Idocrase asked.  
The figure stepped forward, becoming visible to the both of them. Idocrase’s knees began to grow weak, and she took a step backwards  
“G-Green Agate?...”, She asked fearfully  
“Well well, Idocrase, looks like you got yourself a friend.” Agate said as she summoned another hammer.  
“H-How did you find me?”  
“That ship you stole sent out a distress signal as soon as it sustained massive damage. I’ll give you a chance for you to come quietly.”  
Pearl and Peridot walked out of the ship.  
“What’s going on out here?!” Peridot shouted.  
“Oh, more friends? Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t come alone then.”  
With those words, three more figures emerge from the treeline. All of them were large and yellow, brandishing the familiar homeworld uniform. One had their gem on their cheek, another one had their gem on their stomach, and the gem on the last one was located on their right knee.  
“I’ll say it one more time, Idocrase. Come peacefully, or there’s going to be trouble.”  
“Never! I’m not going back!”. Idocrase shouted.  
Agate shrugged.  
“Citrines, take care of the others, the Idocrase is mine.”  
Agate began to run towards Idocrase and Steven, the Citrines followed close behind. Pearl summoned her spear and began to charge at the group.  
“Peridot, Steven! Go to the temple and get Amethyst and Garnet!” Pearl shouted as she threw her spear.  
“You don’t need to tell me twice! Steven let’s go!” Peridot shouted  
“I’m not leaving them!”  
Agate swung her massive hammer across her body. Steven barely reacted quickly enough to block the attack, which sent him sliding across the ground. Pearl threw her spear, aiming at Agate, only for one of the Citrines to knock the spear out of the air. Two Citrines charged at Pearl, brandishing their swords.  
Pearl summoned another spear as both Citirines swung down at her. Pearl sidestepped as both swords slashed into the ground. Green Agate twirled her hammer as she charged at Idocrase, their reunion signalled by the clashing of hammer and sai.  
The third Citrine nonchalantly paced towards Steven. It glared down at him, as the tall Citrine towered over him.  
“Well well, what have we got here? You think you’re tough stuff?” It asked tauntingly.  
Steven raised his shield between himself and the tall, imposing gem.  
“I’m not scared of you!”   
“Oh really?” The Citrine scoffed.  
The citrine raised its foot and drove a powerful kick to Steven’s shield, which pushed Steven to the trunk of a tree. The Citrine walked up to Steven  
“Still not afraid of me?”  
The Citrine knocked Steven’s shield out of his hand before picking him up by the shirt and holding him against the tree.  
“Pearl! help!” Steven called out.  
Pearl glanced over to see Steven being pinned against the trunk of a tree  
“Steven!” Pearl shouted before knocking away one of the Citrine’s blades. Pearl bolted towards Steven, performing a graceful sliding maneuver underneath a sword that would have hit her right in the abdomen. She stood back up and threw her spear directly at the Citrine that was pinning Steven. The spear pierced through it’s abdomen, making its form dissipate into a cloud of smoke. Steven fell, landing on his bottom.   
“Steven! Are you okay?!”  
“Yeah, I’m fi--. Pearl! Behind you!”  
“Huh?”   
Pearl turned around just fast enough to see the citrine charging at her, but not quick enough to be able to stop its blade as it cut through Pearl’s form.  
“Gah!” Pearl cried out as her form dissipated into a cloud of white smoke.  
“Pearl!” Steven shouted as he caught her gem.   
The sound of clashing metal rang through the air as Green Agate repeatedly swung both hammers at Idocrase, who was struggling to dodge each blow.  
“What’s the matter? Did your time on earth soften you up?” Agate questioned.  
Agate stepped forward with each strike, pressuring Idocrase to back up. Agate raised both of her hammers and smashed them into the ground. The impact caused the ground to shake, making Idocrase stumble backwards and fall onto her back. Agate smirked as she swung her hammer down, slamming it on Idocrase’s body. Green smoke erupted from her body as it dissipated.   
“We got what we need, Let’s go!” Agate said as she picked up the green gemstone.   
The two remaining Citrines turned to walk away as Steven picked himself off of the ground. He bubbled the Citrine on the ground and jogged after the three gems.   
“Give her back!” Steven shouted as he ran after them, clutching Pearl’s gem close to him. They did not answer to his demands  
Steven chased the three gems, even as they came to a very large ship. The landing gear’s diameter was as thick as some of the trees in the area. A low whirring sounded as a doorway opened up on the long vessel. As the gems went inside, the door closed behind them. As Steven was nearing the ship, a low hum filled the air as the ship’s engines started. The ship started to hover above the ground as the landing gear began to lift off the ground. Steven jumped and grabbed hold of one of the landing mechanisms as it began to lift up and phase into the ship.   
Steven was surrounded by a complete darkness as the ship’s engines grew louder and louder. Steven was knocked off balance by a sudden burst of acceleration, causing him to fall against a wall that wasn’t visible in the darkness  
“Woah!” he said as he fell onto his bottom. He heard a “Tink” noise. A bright white light began to shine from the floor, Illuminating the room. The room itself was very tiny, probably no more than ten feet across on either side, with the large landing gear taking up most of the room in the center. The light was so bright, Steven had to cover his eyes from the glow as it began to rise from the ground. The more light emerged from the center of the source. It began forming a very distinct humanoid form before the light started to fade and float down towards the floor.   
“Steven!” The familiar voice of Pearl called from the darkness.   
“Shhh. I’m here.” Steven whispered.  
Pearl dimly lit her gem, just bright enough for her to be able to see Steven. Pearl took a few deep breaths before speaking again.  
“Steven, Where are we? What’s going on?”  
“Well...We sorta might be on a spaceship with the gems that kidnapped Idocrase.”  
Pearl’s expression turned to one of shock..  
“"What?!" Pearl exclaimed, forcing her voice down as low as she could.  
“Sorry…” Steven mumbled while rubbing the back of his head.  
Pearl rubbed her temples with her thumb and forefinger.  
“Why didn’t you get the others before going after them? We have no idea where we’re going, there’s no way that Garnet or Amethyst will know either. You can’t go making decisions without thinking. Now you’ve put both of us in very great danger.”  
“What else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let them take Idocrase.”  
Pearl exhaled heavily.  
“You know what? Nevermind. We need to focus on what we’re going to do now.”  
“We need to look around for Idocrase.”  
Pearl pondered out loud  
“If we looked for her now, we might get seen and get turned over to Homeworld with no chance of escape. Maybe the best course of action is to wait to try and sneak her out…”  
“So all we can do is wait?”  
“I’m afraid so Steven.”  
“Do you know how long it’ll take to get there?”  
“No Idea.”  
“...want to play Rock Paper Scissors until we get there?”  
Pearl couldn’t help but crack a small smile.  
“Of course, Steven.”


	13. Into the Unknown

Chapter 10

“Let’s see here...some eggs, onions, and soap. This is going to be the best omelette ever, right Garnet?” Amethyst exclaimed as she dumped the ingredients onto the counter.   
“Yup.” Garnet responded from the couch.   
“ Alrighty, let’s get cookin’!”  
Amethyst’s cooking session was quickly interrupted by Peridot quickly swinging the door open. Amethyst poked her head out of the kitchen.  
“Hey Peri, what’s goin’ on?”  
“Amethyst! Garnet! Come quick, It’s an emergency!” Peridot shouted frantically.  
Garnet stood up from the couch and walked over to the hyperventilating Peridot. She kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
“Calm down Peridot, just tell us what’s happening”  
“They’re in trouble! Steven, Pearl, and Idocrase! These gems from Homeworld came out of nowhere and attacked us!”   
“WHAT?!” Amethyst yelled as she ran out of the kitchen.  
Garnet stood back up, not saying a word.  
“Garnet, We have to go now!” Peridot frantically shouted. Garnet remained silent for a few more moments.   
“You two go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.” Garnet said as she ran into the temple, opening the door to her room.  
“Come on Peridot, let’s go!” Amethyst grabbed Peridot by the arm and bolted out the door.  
“What about Garnet? Why isn’t she coming?”  
“Beats me, but you gotta trust Garnet on these things.”  
Amethyst and Peridot later arrived at the scene of the prior fight. The ground was littered with the impressions of heavy impacts. The pair could only look in shock.  
“We’re too late!” Peridot exclaimed.  
“Steven! Pearl! Idocrase! You guys here?!” Amethyst shouted.  
Amethyst’s call was met with silence.  
“This isn’t good…” Amethyst whispered under her breath.  
“No! It isn’t! They could have all been taken!”  
“Taken?? Where?!”  
“How am I supposed to know that?” Peridot shouted as she threw her arms in the air.  
A slight yellow glimmer caught Amethyst’s attention. She turned toward it to see a light yellow gem on the ground. She walked to it and picked it up off the ground.  
“Peridot. Is this one of the gems that you said attacked you?”  
Peridot got close enough to look at the yellow gem that sat in Amethyst’s hand. It began to glow with a dim yellow light.  
“Yeah. She said they were Citrines. Let it reform, she’s gotta know where everyone is.”  
Amethyst set the Citrine’s gem onto the ground. It began glowing with a yellow light as the gemstone starting rising above the ground. Just then, Garnet walked up to the pair, soon to be trio. Garnet was holding a golden box that had a light blue stripe that cut across the middle. The stripe originated from the blue gem that resided in the center of the box.   
“Woah! Where’d you get a box of mind melding?” Peridot asked  
“Oh yeah! I forgot about that thing, We got it on a mission a few weeks ago.” Amethyst said.  
“Yup, and now it’s going to help us get some answers.” Garnet said.  
By now, the Citrine fully reformed and floated down. Her eyes darted around as she saw herself surrounded by a bunch of gems. She summoned her sword out of reflex  
“Who the he--”  
The yellow gem’s outburst was cut off by wisps of blue light that trailed from the center of the blue gem on the box. She couldn’t help but stare at the wisps as they met her eyes. Her once tense body relaxed as she fell to her knees. Her sword clattered to the ground as Garnet stepped forward.  
“You are going to answer all of our questions.”  
The Citrine slowly nodded. Peridot walked up so she was face to face with the Citrine.   
“Alright, you clod, where’d you guys take ‘em?!”  
The yellow gem winced a bit as the tiny green gem shouted in her face.  
“If they’re not here, the Idocrase should be on her way to Yellow DIamond Colony 7 by now.”  
Amethyst stepped forward  
“And where are Steven and Pearl?!”  
“I don’t know who those two are. We were only supposed to get the Idocrase.”  
“I’ll bet they snuck aboard their ship somehow.” Peridot said.  
“Peridot, go get Idocrase’s ship started up, we’re going after them.”  
“It’s not 100% functional yet, but i’ll try to finish it up.” Peridot responded.  
Peridot sprinted to the bright yellow spaceship with Amethyst right behind her. Meanwhile, the wisps of blue light that fixed themselves to the eyes of the Citrine began to fade before finally dissipating into the air. The yellow quartz’s gaze snapped to the fusion that towered above her.  
“Thank you, you’ve been a big help.” Garnet said coldly before slamming her huge gauntlet through the citrine’s form, releasing a large cloud of yellow smoke. Garnet bent over and picked up the hexagonal yellow gem on the ground. The fusion then formed two bubbles around the gem and the azure box before tapping the tops and sending them off to the temple. Garnet then ran into the spaceship to meet Peridot and Amethyst. There was an intense electrical buzzing coming from the console as walked up the stairs into the large round control room. The center panel had a section that rested on the floor, where Amethyst was looking into the hole made by the missing section.  
“Hurry up, Peridot!”  
“Last time I checked, you can’t repair a spaceship, so let me do my work!” Peridot shouted from inside the console.  
Peridot grumbled as the electric buzzing continued. Amethyst turned around and walked up to Garnet.  
“Garnet, you think everything will be okay?”  
Garnet’s paused a few seconds before answering  
“I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
“It means I don’t know this will end. The only thing I know for sure is that General Amber will be there.”  
Garnet’s voice shook ever so slightly at the mere mention of the name.  
“General Amber?” Amethyst asked.  
Garnet nodded.  
“She’s one of the strongest gems Homeworld has, aside from the Diamonds themselves. She’s extremely dangerous, and we lost several good friends to her back in the war.” Garnet said solemnly.  
“Aha! Got it!” Peridot exclaimed, climbing out of the console before placing the middle section in its rightful place.   
Peridot pressed a glowing green button, and the ship began humming as the lights all around the trio began glowing with yellow light.  
“Next stop, Yellow Diamond Colony 7!”  
The ship’s engines began humming louder and louder as it started lifting off the ground. Amethyst ran to one of the ship’s windows and watched as the trees got smaller and smaller.   
“We’re coming guys, hold on.” Amethyst said to herself as the ship entered hyperspace.


End file.
